<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“Have you seen my shirt?” by ApplepieandCinnamon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715382">“Have you seen my shirt?”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplepieandCinnamon/pseuds/ApplepieandCinnamon'>ApplepieandCinnamon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplepieandCinnamon/pseuds/ApplepieandCinnamon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of the Tumblr prompt : “Have you seen my shirt?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>415</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>“Have you seen my shirt?”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the first work I post on here. Constructive criticism is welcome!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you seen my shirt?” Eddie’s muffled voice comes through his phone, the familiar sound of him digging through his locker in the background. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Buck stops where he was mid chew of a particularly flavorless protein bar. His eyes slowly trail down from where he had them fixed on Netflix, a highly familiar shirt stretching over his chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” He says, you know, like a liar. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The fact that you didn’t even ask which shirt isn’t exactly playing into your innocence, Evan.” The digging in the background has stopped and Eddie is chuckling now. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...which shirt?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re wearing it, aren’t you?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No,” Buck draws the word out, pulling the blanket he had draped over his legs up to his chin, like Eddie could somehow see him. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just gonna take one of your shirts then.” Buck hears a locker opening in the background, undoubtedly his own.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! Who said you could do that? Besides, it’s gonna be way too big on you. Have you seen my muscles?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie snorts, putting the phone on speaker and placing it in Buck’s locker as he pulls one of the firefighters shirts over his head. He tells himself he isn’t even going to think about the fact that now he has “Buckley” written across his back. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You started the shirt thievery, Buckley, it’s a hostage situation now.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh you’re holding my shirt hostage?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, so you better give me mine back and stop getting crumbs all over it.” Not that he didn’t like the thought of Buck wearing his shirt.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine. I accidentally grabbed it after my shift yesterday. You’re gonna get it back washed and crumb-free.” Buck’s soft laugh made Eddie feel a little lightheaded. “So, you can take off my shirt now.” The firefighter added and it was Eddie’s turn to laugh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Telling me to undress already, Buck? Take me to dinner first.” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. How about tomorrow?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Wait what? </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Eddie’s brain blue screened for a moment.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...I mean..um..” He had been silent for too long, Buck’s voice now delving into nervousness as he frantically tried to think of how to get himself out of the situation. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tomorrow would be fine.” Eddie didn’t even fully register saying that. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...yeah?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll pick you up at seven.” And with that, the line went dead and Eddie was left dumbly staring at where his phone still sat in Buck’s locker. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It was about time.” Hen’s voice made him nearly jump out of his skin. He turned around quickly, realizing he had left the call on speaker. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chim and Hen were grinning at him, though Chim looked faintly annoyed. Then, Eddie watched as the man reached into his pocket and slapped a twenty into Hen’s waiting hand. “You couldn’t have waited another week? C’mon man.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>